Chocolate, morango e chantilly
by Laisa-chan
Summary: Fazer bolo ficou muito mais gostoso desse jeito - Inspirada em 'Leite' e 'Tomate' da Kune-chan -


** Chocolate, morango e chantilly**

 

- Eles já saíram?

- Já.

- Então entra logo!

- Tá bom, tá bom!

- Hn, será que é certo invadirmos o apartamento do Naruto desse jeito?

- Ele deixou a porta aberta ¬¬'

- Baka ¬¬'

- Uhum.

- Mas a Kushina-san e o Minato-san não estão em casa?

- Não, acho que saíram. Vamos pra cozinha.

- Tá.

- Wow, a Kushina-san tem uma cozinha bonita.

- E vários utensílios culinários também.

- Ótimo. Vai ser perfeito.

- O que você pretende fazer, afinal?

- Uma surpresa pro Naruto, oras.

- Tá, mas qual vai ser a surpresa?

- Algo que ele goste. Não é todo dia que se faz 17 anos.

- Hoje é aniversário dele e nem ele mesmo lembrava ¬¬'

- Sim, ele é idiota. Mas continua sendo nosso amigo. Dá um desconto, vai.

- É né, fazer o que ¬¬'

- Mas então, do que o Naruto gosta?

- Da Hinata.

- Não, de comer.

- Continua sendo a Hinata.

- Sasuke, seu tarado!

- Mas é verdade, ué.

- GRRR. Bom, pelo menos os dois finalmente se acertaram. Mas do mesmo jeito ela ficou vermelha quando eu pedi pra ela sair com o Naruto hoje pra gente entrar aqui e preparar tudo.

- Vermelha é pouco, ela quase explodiu. Mas, já que é o aniversário dele, vamos fazer um bolo, né.

- É, faz mais sentido.

- Mas bolo de quê?

- Algo que ele goste de comer _além_ da Hinata, de preferência. Hum... Ele gosta de comer lámen.

- Ótimo, faça bolo de lámen então ¬¬'

- Eu só tava comentando ¬¬' Alguma vez ele disse de que bolo gostava?

- Não, mas tenho certeza que é de algum doce. Acho que de morango também.

- Aposto que é chocolate. Daí a gente junta com morango e chantilly e pronto!

- Chocolate, morango e chantilly?

- É.

- Hmpf, vai ficar muito doce. Principalmente com o chantilly.

- Fresco ¬¬'

- Irritante. Pára de reclamar e começa a fazer o bolo, vai.

- RÁ, você vai ajudar também, Sr. Machista. Não são só as mulheres que cozinham, sabia?

- Sakura, eu não faço a _mínima_ idéia de como cozinhar alguma coisa.

- Não importa, nem que seja pra lavar louça, mas você vai fazer alguma coisa!

- ¬¬'

- Pegue o livrinho de receitas que tá na minha bolsa, eu vou pegar os ingredientes.

- Hn.

- Vai, me dá ele aqui. Isso, na página da receita de bolo de chocolate e morango com chantilly.

- Tem chocolate e manteiga aqui na geladeira. Vou colocar em algum lugar e derreter em banho-maria.

- Hum... No armário tem farinha e ovos. Cadê a batedeira?

- Em cima da geladeira.

- Ah, valeu. Bata as gemas com o açúcar enquanto o chocolate derrete, tá?

- Ok.

- Hum, falta o fermento. Fermento, fermento... Ah, droga, acabou o fermento da Kushina-san. Vou correr lá no meu apartamento e pegar um pouco.

- Vai logo, temos que terminar isso antes deles voltarem.

- Sim senhor, capitão! Tô indo.

- ¬¬'

- Pronto, voltei.

- Aleluia. Já comecei a preparar a massa, só falta o fermento.

- He, e ainda fala que não sabe cozinhar.

- Eu fui seguindo a receita, baka ¬¬'

- Mas fez tudo direitinho. Devia cozinhar mais vezes, Sasuke.

- Ah tá ¬¬' Deixa que eu continuo misturando e você vai cortar os morangos.

- Ok. Me passa a faca?

- Aqui.

- Obrigada.

- Pronto, a massa já está no forno.

- Faltam poucos morangos também.

- Meu Deus, Sakura! Onde está a sua coordenação motora? Os cortes estão completamente tortos!

- Sinceramente, você vai notar o formato do morango quando estiver comendo?

- Não, mas vou notar o quanto a cozinheira é desastrada e vou ficar com medo de comer a gororoba que ela preparou.

- Gororoba? Você também preparou, seu idiota!

- ¬¬' Olha, é assim que se faz. Segure sua mão firmemente, assim o corte será com mais precisão.

- ...

- Hm, por que está arrepiada, hein?

- E-Eu não estou arrepiada! E pare de sorrir desse jeito!

- Não está só arrepiada, está corada também. Então você gosta quando eu chego por trás e seguro a sua mão pra cortar os morangos desse jeito?

- N-Não é nada disso, ok!?

- Pois eu acho que é. Você gosta quando eu te toco. E gosta mais ainda quando junto nossos corpos assim.

- A-Ah...

- Viu? Eu mal encostei em você e já está gemendo. Tsc tsc.

- S-Sasuke, o alarme... O alarme do forno, o bolo já está pronto.

- Dane-se o bolo. Hmmm...

- M-Meu pescoço... Sasuke, o bolo vai queimar...

- Droga de alarme. Só soa na hora errada.

- H-Hora errada nada! É só eu me descuidar e você já começa a se aproveitar de mim!

- Mas você gostou de ser aproveitada. Pronto, já tirei a porcaria do bolo do forno.

- Vai, esquece isso e pega os ingredientes pro chantilly.

- Ugh, odeio chantilly. Doce demais.

- Não quero saber se você gosta ou não, só pegue o maldito creme de leite pra fazermos o maldito chantilly.

- Hn, ficou estressadinha, é? Não era esse o efeito que eu queria causar.

- Você não causou merda de efeito nenhum, seu idiota.

- Irritante.

- Aproveitador.

- Aqui o "maldito creme de leite".

- Obrigada.

- Não coloque tanto açúcar.

- Eu sei como preparar chantilly, Sasuke.

- Prove um pouco então, pra ver se está bom.

- Prove você!

- Já disse que não gosto de chantilly.

- Fresco ¬¬'

- E então, como está?

- Está muito bom, obrigada. Ei, por que está rindo?

- Haha, tem chantilly na sua boca.

- Onde, aqui?

- Do outro lado.

- Aqui?

- Não.

- Aqui então?

- Não. Aqui.

- Hm...

- Hmmm...

- Hmmm...

- Sabe, eu gosto de ser aproveitador.

- Hmpf, resolveu gostar de chantilly agora, é?

- Se for pra tomá-lo dos seus lábios desse jeito, sim.

 

**Owari.

* * *

**

_Me veio criatividade às 2 da manhã, então eu escrevi isso. Reviews? *-*_**  
**


End file.
